


Без пяти пять

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Вместо того, чтобы три недели болтаться в космосе после покушения на Урваши, Райнхард, в число добродетелей которого терпение не входило никогда, решает, что он не трус, и никто не будет им командовать, поэтому летит на Хайнессен, дабы лично вправить мозги своему адмиралу.





	Без пяти пять

**Author's Note:**

> Но я так не хочу! Что мне делать в этом мертвом мире?!  
> Я звал, и слова не могли сорваться с губ. Я кричал, и крик рассыпался у  
> моих ног. Я хотел найти и не знал, где искать. Меня распирала обида, боль,  
> злость и отчаяние. Я готов был взорваться и разлететься миллионом мелких  
> кусочков, но вовремя вспомнил о монохроматичном Сереже.  
> Было без пяти пять.  
> lib.ru/RUFANT/TKACHENKO/Tkachenko3.txt

Без пяти пять. Время застыло, как корабль на орбите. Время не движется, разорванное взрывом на осколки, которые, может, и хотели бы впиться в руку, но им лень.  
Без пяти пять.  
В галактике столько часов, столько временных поясов, что хоть на одних, да всегда будет без пяти пять.  
"Довольно, - только яростью можно сдвинуть минутную стрелку. - На Хайнессен!".  
Сколько можно отсиживаться. Если этот упрямец не собирается извиняться, то признание можно выбить и силой. Адмиралы Райнхарда не смеют перечить ему.  
Став противником Ройенталь не сможет подарить своему императору даже удовольствие боя - сколько самоубийц он наберет? Тысячу? Две? Три? Жалкая горстка повстанцев - вот кто они будут. О них неприятно марать руки, и никакого удовольствия смотреть на то, как Миттермайер добивает друга.  
Кресло вздрагивает. Нет, это не Ройенталь, теряя себя от боли, оперся на спинку. Просто двигатели включились на полную мощность.   
Довольно.  
Если стрелка не желает сдвигаться сама, то тогда он, Райнхард, сдвинет ее, как сдвинул границы империи.

\- Р-р-ройенталь!  
"Р" выходит раскатистым, яростным - Райнхарду нравится. Нравится, как тот вздрогнул, как нахмурился. Скольких на его глазах увела военная полиция? Райнхард не помнит. Он не желает помнить о тех, кто не справился.   
Поэтому нужно, чтобы Ройенталь выстоял, и чтобы знал, кому принадлежит этот мир, включая все звезды, все планеты, все корабли и всех адмиралов.  
"Р-р-роейнталь!"  
Чувствовать как плащ мазнул его по груди - мелочное удовольствие. Пусть идет следом. Райнхард не боится повернуться к нему спиной, и не будет ждать, пока, принадлежащий ему адмирал, вернее генерал-губернатор отомрет.

Наконец они одни в кабинете.   
— Я жду извинений, Ройенталь, - Райнхард точно знает, чего хочет и получит причитающееся по праву так или иначе.  
Челка слишком короткая, чтобы намотать ее на палец в полный оборот, и не пружинит, но Райнхард привык к этому. Он привык даже к тому, что Ройенталь застегивается, превращаясь из внимательного партнера в солдата, а потом уходит. Привык даже к тому, что не дождется ответного "ты мне дорог". Но на банальное "Прости" должно же хватить мозгов в этой дурной голове?  
\- Я жду.  
Ройенталь закрывает глаза, прячась. Ну конечно, если он закроет глаза, то сразу все исчезнет, особенно Райнхард. Герой-любовник, неустрашимый адмирал притворился, что его нет.  
Райнхард тянет за челку, чтобы напомнить о своем существовании: он тут, никуда не делся и ждет, вернее требует извинений.  
\- Хорошо, что ты жив, - выдает Ройенталь с таким облегчением, будто только теперь он может, наконец-то, лечь в гроб и отправиться на кладбище во главе скорбной процессии.   
\- И это все? - ярость распирает, выливается наружу и требует безоговорочного подчинения.  
Райнхард подтягивает за прядь еще ближе. До тех пор, пока Ройенталь не выдыхает, несчастное: "Прости". Прикосновение губ к губам - единственно возможное подчинение, которого ждет Райнхард, и спустя томительные секунды - восемь к ряду, - минутная стрелка завершает оборот.  
Пять часов. На кафедральном соборе звонит колокол.  
Ройенталь целует, через тело выражая покорность и раскаяние. Так, как и должно было бы быть.  
"В следующий раз, будь добр, прилетай сам. Это приказ" - молчит Райнхард.  
Он не скажет это вслух, не хочет даже думать об этом. Он не может больше думать.  
Тело, выполнив свою функцию, дает сбой. Райнхард чувствует это так же, как чувствует, что Ройенталь вдруг обнимает его и осторожно опускает на пол. Испуганный взгляд разных глаз не укладывается в привычную картину мира, как и свистопляска стен с потолком.  
"Врача", - слышит Райнхард, но не собирается сдаваться какому-то жалкому телу. Не сейчас, когда чувствует себя победителем. Когда успел сделать что-то очень важное.  
Стрелка замирает на пяти часах. Нужно усилие, чтобы провернуть ее на еще один оборот.

***  
Райнхард чувствует себя преданным — не меньше. И его тюремщик где-то ходит целыми днями, подсылая вместо себя этих людишек в белых халатах. Каждый день они капельницами привязывают к кровати, пичкают таблетками, от которых потом мутит, и кормят диетическим супчиком. Супчик особенно мерзостен. В нем плавает морковка, вырезанная в цветочек. Одна. И бульон больше напоминает воду с пятнами жира на ней. Двумя. Есть не хочется совершенно, поэтому Райнхард отворачивается, насколько позволяет капельница, и игнорирует всех, включая Эмиля.  
Сложнее всего игнорировать Мюллера. Он приходит справиться о здоровье императора раз в два часа. Ему стыдно.   
И поделом. Благодаря его длинному языку, вместо того, чтобы страдать, принимая от Ройенталя заботу и внимание, Райнхард был вынужден орать сначала на Оберштайна, потом на Миттермайера, потом на них одновременно. Орать на остальной генштаб было легче — вошел во вкус. Жаль долго не получилось — голос сел. Зато все притихли и затаились. Мир и тишина. Можно было царственно недомогать дальше.

Тюремщик приходит каждый день, но поздно вечером, когда Райнхард уже почти спит. Ройенталь грузно садится на кровать, видимо думая, что его император, утомленный лечением, не почувствует гостя.   
Сидит так.   
Долго.   
Так долго, что Райнхарду становится тепло и уютно. Потом Ройенталь берет руку и прижимается к ладони лицом, прячется в нее, целует и так же молча уходит. Может быть и не уходит, Ранйхард не знает. После этого ритуала он окончательно проваливается в сон.

***  
Улизнуть от надзирателей приятно. Райнхард уже вполне стоит на ногах и может ждать, подпирая стену, пока Оскар доплещется в душе. Ожидание вознаграждено сторицей. Полотенце скрывает бедра, от чего полоска от пупка вниз кажется еще более притягательной. Капли любовно обрисовывают плечи, а сам могучий властный генерал-губернатор фон Ройенталь отряхивается как щенок. Волосы, взъерошенные полотенцем, топорщатся иглами. Еще у Ройенталя очень красивые ноги. Райнхард успевает их рассмотреть до того, как Оскар — весь — оказывается рядом. Распаренный, еще мокрый он ластится, целуя в висок, шею, обнимает, прижимает, тянет за собой к кровати. У него нет слов, да и у Райнхарда тоже. Он пришел не говорить.   
Подчиняясь, Оскар падает на спину, увлекая за собой. Их обоих возбуждает такая доступность, поэтому, приподнявшись на руках Райнхард целует сначала в шею, потом в ключицу и, когда он прикасается губами к бесстыдно согнутому колену, раздается голос, который успел надоесть за предыдущие несколько дней.  
— Кайзер!.. — крик сменяется невнятным бульканьем.  
Обернувшись Райнхард смотрит на вошедшего Мюллера очень внимательно, наслаждаясь тем, как тот багровеет, начиная отливать синевой.   
— Слушаю вас, — щурясь, улыбается Райнхард, понимая, что сейчас от переизбытка чувств Нейдхарда хватит инсульт.  
— Н-нашелся, — выдавливает из себя Мюллер и, дождавшись милостивого “Отлично”, исчезает за дверью.

Тихий хрип, раздающийся снизу оказывается смехом, который Оскар старательно давит в себе.  
— Думаю, что весть о том, что его величеству значительно лучше, охватит флоты как лесной пожар. Может быть это не так плохо.  
Его приходится целовать заново, повторяя дорожку к колену, а потом ниже. Ройенталя приятно держать на кончике языка. Он комкает простынь, вскидывает бедра, дышит рвано. Тяжело и хрипло стонет, когда получает приказ:  
— Кончи для меня.  
Райнхард еще слишком слаб, чтобы обладать им в полной мере, но Оскар закусывает ладонь, чтобы заглушить рвущийся крик, а потом кончает долго, обильно, так сильно сжимая пальцы, что Райнхарду кажется, что он их сломает.

Налюбовавшись вдоволь, Райнхард устраивает голову на плече. Ему нравится спать так, прижавшись, чувствуя коленом подсыхающие капельки спермы на оскаровом животе.

Они проснуться ночью только один раз, когда Оскар вдруг начинает неровно плохо дышать, как человек, которому снится кошмар. Райнхард тогда гладит его по груди, чтобы выдернуть из мира снов.  
— Все впорядке? — толком не проснувшись, спрашивает Оскар.  
— Да.  
— Мне показалось, что ты меня звал.  
— Все в порядке, — Райнхард ерзает, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Завтра будет новый день. Интересно, Мюллер научится стучать перед тем, как заходить в спальню к кому-бы то ни было?..


End file.
